Roommates
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Tsunade, fed up with how the young Ninja's treat each other, decides to place them all under one roof. How well will this work out? Full Sum inside and in profile.
1. Chapter 1

_**Roommates- Chapter One**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Too many to name. (Note* No straight couples!)**

**Summary:** Tsunade, fed up with how the young Ninja's treat each other, decides to place them all under one roof. So she enlists the help of a Shinobi that she considers perfect for the job (watching them, and making sure they don't kill each other), and unloads them all on her. Rose (One of my OC's), takes on the job because she has nothing better to do with her life, even though she is one of the deadliest Shinobi in Leaf. With her own fucked up past, she sets out to make sure everyone who now lives with her learns to rely on and trust one another. A task that makes her relive her past, something she doesn't do often.

**A/N:** Ok, if your even reading this, please bare with me. I stopped watching Naruto a long time ago, and have yet had the time to start over from the beginning. I've had this idea for a long time, and have just now decided to write it. So, like my other stories, if this first chapter turns out good and people like it, then I'll continue.

THIS CHAPTER IS AN INTRO FOR MY OC! Keep that in mind. It's also a recap of the events that lead up to them all living together. So bare through this chapter, and The second will be in the present.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

She ran through the forest as high speed. She had just finished her recon mission, with a few casualties and was on her way to report to the Third Hokage about what had happened. When she got there, she gave her report, nodded her thanks at for the payment she received, and headed home.

Her house was set in the forest, behind the mountains that held the four Hokage's faces. It was relatively big for only her and the one other person who lived with her. It was a three story house, with enough bedrooms to room at least 20 people, give or take, and still have plenty of room left over. It was far enough away from the village that if something would happen, no one would be able to hear it.

On this night though, she didn't want to go home, not straight away. She turned off to the right and made her way to the waterfall that was about half a mile away from her house. She had discovered it years ago when she had completely moved back into the house, and went to it at least once a week. This time though, as she reached the edge of the pool of water, she saw someone sitting on a rock in the water, near the middle of it; watching the waterfall.

"Hello?" She asked the person, she was slightly confused; no one ever came to this place, it was too far out of the way.

"Sorry. I just needed to get away from everything." The person answered,

"No, no. It's ok, you just surprised me, no one ever really comes here."

The other person looked over her shoulder, "Would you like me to leave?"

"No... Um. I'm being rude." She bowed, "Hello, my name is Rose."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Rose bowed deeper, "Nice to meet you Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata chuckled as she watched Rose. She wore simple black pants, a tank top, and a black vest, her leaf headband was tied around her upper left arm. She saw how Rose shifted from foot to foot and couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Who names their daughter Rose?"

"My dad. He liked Roses. So he named me after them." Rose answered, sitting down, "So... If you don't mind me asking. What are you 'getting away from'?"

Hinata sighed and looked back at the waterfall, "My family." She stated simply.

Rose nodded, "I know how that feels. I don't talk to my family either." She stood back up and walked over to Hinata, using her Chakra to keep herself above water.

They stayed like that for a while, watching the water as it fell over the cliff and into the spring. They would make a comment every so often, but for that night, they were just qiuet; sharing the time spent at the waterfall. When it had gotten late enough, Rose walked Hinata home before returning to her own and getting some rest.

~o0o~

"Ro-Chan!" The cry, as well as the arms wrapping around her midriff were unexpected, and she fell into the water with the person wrapped around her back.

"Hina-Hime!" Rose exclaimed, coughing up the water that had gotten into her lungs, "Why are you so cheerful today?"

Hinata pouted, "I can't be happy that your back?"

Rose chuckled softly; after that first night they started meeting up at the waterfall weekly. Weeks then turned to months, then months turned into a year. Rose had just gotten back from a two week assignment and had yet to get cleaned up. Hence the reason why she was at the waterfall. Her long Dai-Katana sword was resting near the edge, along with her black vest, tank top, and the bindings she used for her breasts. She had left her pants on only because she didn't care if she got them wet or not.

"Yes, you can be happy."

Hinata grinned, "Good." She let Rose go and sat down near her things. She watched her friend as she washed the blood off her body and out of her hair, "I'm graduating soon."

"Mm, Really? Congrats." Rose stated, running her hands through her hair one last time before walking over to sit next to her friend. She reached over and grabbed her bindings, wrapping her chest up as she asked, "Wanna work on your bloodline?"

Hinata nodded and stood up, activating her Byakugan; Rose had set up random things in the area that she was to find. They had Rose's clan symbol on them, and every time they did this, they were always in different places. Tonight was no different, and she spent the next couple of hours finding each one and pointing them out to Rose.

"You're getting better, Hina-Hime." Rose stated as she watched her friend sit back down and rest her head on her shoulder.

"I guess. But it's not enough for Father."

"He can go fuck off."

"Ro-Chan!"

"It's true, he pisses me off the way he treats you." Rose growled, she hated that she couldn't help her friend out when it came to her family.

"Relax Ro-chan, I'll be fine."

Rose sighed softly and nodded reluctently. She would trust Hinata's judgment in this. They sat there for a while, watching the waterfall like they always do.

~o0o~

"I'm leaving for another mission. I won't be back anytime soon." Rose stated as she walked with Hinata down the street. Hinata had just gotten back from her own mission a few days ago, and they had decided that today was a girls day; hence they were shopping, something that Rose hated.

Hinata frowned, "You won't be here for the Exams?"

"No," Rose said softly, looking at the ground. She hated making Hinata sad, "I won't be back for a few months, if I'm lucky. I'm going to leave Shadow with you. She knows where I'll be, so if you want to write she can bring it to me."

Hinata nodded, though inside she wanted to cry. She didn't want Rose to leave, she liked the fact that she could just be herself around someone. Rose never judged her, never berated her, and defiantly never yelled at her. Kiba and Shino were the same, but the one difference between them was that Hinata was never nervous around Rose, so she never stuttered. She would like to have kept that feeling.

She felt Rose tug on her hand and looked up at her friend. Rose was smiling slightly as she pulled Hinata into her arms, giving the Hyuuga heiress a hug.

"I promise to be back as soon as I can."

Hinata nodded again, "Can we go back to the waterfall? I don't want to shop anymore."

Rose nodded and they walked back to where they had first met.

They spent the rest of the day there, and when it was time for Rose to leave the next morning; Hinata wished her luck and watched as her friend left.

* * *

**A/N:** So, decided to give this idea a try. I'll be putting up the next chapter in a day or two. So that way you can decide if this is ok based on that chapter.

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Roommates- Chapter Two**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Too many to name. (Note* No Straight Couples)**

**A/N:** Um... Yeah

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

Rose stood before Tsunade, the new Hokage, giving her report on the mission that had taken a year to complete. She had just gotten back to the village and really just wanted to sleep, then go see Hinata. That idea had been tossed out the window when she caught wind that Tsunade was the new Hokage. The last letter Hinata had sent her told of the Thirds death, but not that Tsunade had taken over. It was a welcomed change, but that meant that she couldn't go home first and sleep before giving her report.

She had just finished giving full detail of the mission when the door to the office was banged open and she was pushed, not only to the side but also to the ground. She gave out a low growl as her whole left side throbbed in pain.

"I demand that you take her Shinobi rights away." A voice boomed. Rose froze at the voice and looked up to see Hiashi standing next to Hinata, grabbing her upper arm tightly to make sure she couldn't leave.

"And why, might I ask, should I do that?" Tsunade demanded, she hated being ordered to do something.

"She's not fit to be a ninja."

"Shut up."

All heads turned to Rose, who had gotten back to her feet. It was pointless; as the moment she spoke, Hinata broke away from her fathers grip and launched herself into Rose's arms, yelling out a soft "Ro-Chan!" as they fell to the ground.

"Hello Hina-Hime." Rose stated, placing Hinata back onto her feet before doing the same again. She faced Hiashi with a snarl, "Why do you think she isn't fit to be a ninja?"

"She's weak."

"Puh-lease. She just hasn't been given the right training."

"All the training in the world can't prepare her for the tournament we're having at the compound. She'll be a disgrace to the main family." Hiashi stated soundly,

Rose growled silently and looked at Tsunade, "Tsunade-Sama, can I propose another option?"

"What do you have in mind, Rose?"

"I have a friend who lives in the mountains. She trains Shinobi's she thinks have potential, as well and anyone I might think has some too."

"What would be the point?" Hiashi demanded, not liking the fact that the women weren't including him in the conversation.

"When is this tournament?"

"Three months."

"She can train her in less the one." Rose stated soundly, then a slight blush colored her cheeks, "Plus, she can also take the money I owe her up there."

Tsunade grinned, "I like it. Send her up there in a week."

"Hokage-sama-"

"Hush, Hiashi-san, I can see the potential in Hinata that Rose sees. If, in fact, she comes back a better ninja, I will not take her rights away. Deal with it."

Hiashi growled and stomped out of the room. Tsunade turned to the other two women; she couldn't help the chuckle that left her throat as she saw Hinata hugging Rose tightly around the middle.

"I would like to ask a favor of you, Rose."

Rose looked up from Hinata, "Yes?"

"You still live in the house your dad had in the forest, correct?"

Rose nodded slightly, she didn't really like where this was going.

"Would you mind if I make all the teams live there with you? I've been trying to teach them how to trust each other by pairing them up with others instead of their own team, but it's not working and I'm beginning to get annoyed with them all." Tsunade explained.

Rose frowned, oh, that was cruel. She just got back from a year long mission, and now she had to babysit people two years younger then her? Oh, that's hella fucking mean in her mind.

"I'm also asking Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou to stay with as well, if you agree, of course."

Ok, so there would be some good points to having them all in her house. She hadn't gotten to see those three in a few years. She glanced down at Hinata, who still hadn't let go of her then nodded to Tsunade.

"They can stay at my house. Can I have a week to relax first, though?"

Tsunade nodded and Rose left, Hinata hanging onto her right arm tightly.

~o0o~

"You said you would only be gone a few months." Hinata stated, looking up at the waterfall.

Rose flinched as if Hinata had slapped her and looked away. The moment they had left the Hokage's tower, they had silently headed towards the waterfall where they had first met two years back.

"I tried. I really did, but once I got one thing done, someone found something else for me to do." Rose explained softly.

Hinata sighed softly, "Who's this friend?"

"Name's Abby. She protected me once when I was four, before my dad died. She's been a friend ever since."

"Can she really help me get stronger?"

"Yes; and if not, you can kick my ass up and down this village and into next week." Rose stated, grinning playfully at her friend.

Hinata chuckled and punched Rose in the arm softly.

~o0o~

The week passed by slowly, to both Rose and Hinata's delight. They spent the time catching up, and when Hinata left for Abby's mountain, Rose walked home slowly, not wanting to deal with the new people she would be living with.

All them were standing in her family room, chatting with one another about why they were there. Tsunade sat on her couch, watching them, when she noticed Rose enter the room, She silenced them and explained to them why they were here.

Needless to say, no one was happy about it, excluding the three Sand ninja's who were watching the scene with amusement. Everyone started yelling out their protests to the idea, causing Rose to loose it and snap,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!"

They all looked at her.

"You have to live here, shut up and fucking deal with it. Life's hard, get a fucking helmet." She stated next,

"I see you can handle this Rose." Tsunade stated, standing up and wondering over to the front door, "Good luck."

Rose growled as she heard the front door open, she looked at everyone,

"Anything else you'd like to yell about?"

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking around, "Don't tell me she gets out of this scotch free."

"Actually, she does." Rose stated, "Unlike the rest of you, she trusts all of you enough to not stab her in the back when she's turned away from you."

"That why we're here?" Ino demanded, "Because she thinks we're gonna kill each other."

Rose nodded, opting to not say anything.

"That's bull shit. We might not like each other all that much, but we're not that messed up." Tenten stated,

Rose sighed and took off her vest as she turned around, pulling her tank top up to show the long jagged scar she had on her back, "Yeah, see the funny thing is," She stated, pulling her tank down and turning back to them, "I thought the same. Till one little slut came between me and my teammates. You are to live here till you learn to trust each other, suck it up and deal with it." With that said, she turned and left the room.

Temari took this as her time to move, and followed Rose down the hallway, finding the room she had the last time she was here. Gaara and Kankurou followed suit and got settled into their old rooms as well. The leaf ninja's watched in silence, wondering why the three Sand siblings felt so at home. At that moment, the front door opened again to show Mitarashi Anko; with a closed box of pastries in one hand and a key chain in the other.

Anko looked at them, "Might want to go pick rooms. Any one that isn't locked is open."

"What are you ding here, Anko-sensei?" Sakura asked, things were just getting more confusing.

"I've been Rose's legal guardian since she killed her father." Anko stated, setting the box down on the counter in the kitchen.

"She killed her father?"

"She's the second to the youngest in her clan. She's very strong. Her father taught her the Summoning Jutsu when she was five."

"And then she killed him?"

"No. The demon that came through the Summon with Shadow killed him. Her mother blames her, not the fact that the Wolves were in the middle of a war." Anko explained, she walked over and sat on the couch, a pastry in one hand, and a folder in the other. She preceded to ignore the young ninja's, and read over the paperwork in front of her.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion as more questions came to mind. They shrugged it off for the time being and went to search for rooms.

~o0o~

"I'm going to kill myself." Rose stated, pacing back in forth in the family room.

Temari chuckled as she put her book down at looked up at her old friend, "Relax."

"I can't. No one will shut up and stop complaining. It's driving me insane." Rose said next, running her hands through her hair, "I wish Hina-Hime was here."

"Why?"

"I can relax when she's around. Nothing bothers me when she's near me."

"Mm. Sounds like love at first sight." Temari taunted, smirking playfully.

"Hush." Rose told her, looking at the floor to hide the blush she was sporting.

Temari laughed loudly and watched as Rose started pacing again. They had been friends for a long time, and though this was the first time they saw each other in over three years, Temari couldn't have pictured it any different then this.

Rose sighed and flopped onto the couch next to the blonde. She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling. Everyone had been living her for two weeks now, they had gotten into a routine, but still complained about how they had better things to do with their life. Rose wished that the next two week would be over soon; she couldn't stand to listen to everyone whining about having to live with her, if Hinata didn't come back and help her, she would probably kill everyone and save herself the headache. Even if it did cause Tsunade and the Elders to hunt her down, it would be worth it in the end is she could just relax a little bit.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, if I write it, the next chapter will have insights on other people living in the house. As well as a glimpse into what Hinata's doing up in the mountains.

Hope who ever read this enjoyed it. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Roommates- Chapter Three**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Too many to count... (NO Straight couples... not for long anyway.)**

**A/N:** Yeah... Um... Hi...?

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

Enjoy. ^^

* * *

_"You know. Rose must really like you."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"She has never sent anyone up here for me to train before."_

_"How does that mean she likes me? We are friends."_

_"No, no, not like that. More then friends. You must have done something to cause her to like you that much. Besides, she knows she doesn't have to pay me to train you. I'd do it for free for everything she's done for me in the past."_

Hinata panted as she jumped and twirled, avoiding the traps and attacks Abby had set up in the forest surrounding her home. She had been here for a few weeks now, working hard to be better. Abby had made the course and told her that once she could go through it all without getting a single scratch (without using Chakra), then she would teach her how to master her blood limit to a point that even Neji would be jealous of. She had asked how that was possible, and Abby had replied that she had been around a lot longer then people thought and knew how to teach anything, even genetic blood limits.

Hinata had, of course, beaten the course within the first week and now just used it as a warm up. No, now her real training was to have her Byakugan activated at all times with out depleting her Chakra. It was hard and she would fall asleep at night with out any energy to keep her up, but she was determined to master her family trait.

Though, she mused as she ran, she might not get any process done today. Her mind had been replaying that conversation for a while. She had to wonder why Rose had sent her up here. She had asked Abby, but the woman had brushed it off and told her to go train.

She just hoped it was something good and not bad.

~o0o~

Tsunade sat at her desk, leaning back in her chair. Sakura and Gaara stood in front of her, one worried and one bored.

"Ok, what's the progress?"

"Kankurou wants to murder Kiba. Temari wants to shoot someone." Gaara stated without emotion.

"What about you, Gaara-san?" Tsunade asked,

"Rose had made a deal with my demon, as long as I'm in her house I can sleep. Take a guess." He stated, a slight tilt at the corner of his lips.

"Ah, ok then. Sakura?"

"Everyone's fine so far. No deaths or bodily injuries. But I think Rose might start ripping her hair out if anyone comes to her complaining again. So far only Anko-sensei and Temari have been able to keep her from slaughtering anybody and dealing away with it all."

Tsunade nodded, "Sounds about right. It'll take a while, but I was being truthful when I said I want you all to trust each other. I don't want anyone being killed on a mission because of trust issues. You are dismissed."

Both nodded and left. Tsunade grabbed her cup of (Wait for it...) tea, and turned to look out the window that gave her a view of the whole village. Her thoughts trailed off as she took a sip, purring at the taste. She reminded herself that she had to ask Rose how she got it to taste like Sake.

~o0o~

Temari sat on the roof, a book laid out in her lap. She had been reading it, but was now looking at the sky, pondering what would happen next in the house. She had disappeared and hid away on the roof after having to keep Rose from beating the snot out of Naruto. Apparently the blonde dufus had found Rose's stock of Ramen and had tried to sneak around the kitchen to make it. He had nearly burnt down the room by the time Rose had found him, and Temari was lucky enough to catch her before she could lay a hand on the dumbass.

She had all but commanded Rose to go back to bed while she told Naruto to clean up his mess. He had complained about how it wasn't his house, and Temari was hard pressed not to smack him up side the head for the comment. She had to threaten him that she would kill him in the slowest and most painful way possible before he did as she had told him; a fearful look in his eyes.

"You know. You're still a bitch."

Temari glanced behind her to see Tenten walking towards her. She grinned slightly, "And you're still stuck up. Your point?"

Tenten sat down next to her, "I still hate you."

"Ah, ok. That's for telling me that, now I can go sit in a corner and cut myself. excuse me." Temari remarked sarcastically.

Silence descended and the blonde went back to looking at the sky. She felt the brunette's eyes on her, but ignore it. She didn't really care, and she was still a bit peeved for what Naruto had said.

Tenten watched as the woman she hated laid down on her back, still staring at the sky. She hated how the other woman could look and act so carefree, like she had nothing to worry about. She had heard the words Temari had spoken to Naruto after his outburst about it not being his house. She had heard the anger in the older woman's voice, how she had threatened him with a promise of a slow and painful death. She could tell that the anger had been because she didn't like how the idiot had basically said that Rose should be the one to clean, though it hadn't been her to make the mess.

"You know. Taking a picture would be better if you want to stare at me all the time." Temari stated, closing her eyes, "Was there a reason you wanted to come out her and talk to me?"

"What, don't like throwing insults back and forth?"

"As fun as it is, no not really." The blonde responded honestly.

"I was thinking about why we're all here. Tsunade-sama said we had to build trust between each other. I thought it would be better to start with the person I hate most. So I went looking for you."

"Thanks, I feel so special now."

"I heard what you said to Naruto-"

"Fucking asshole."

"-and was wondering why you sounded so mad."

Temari frowned, "Rose stated that if you made the mess, you had to be the one to clean it up. Besides, she's a good friend, I don't like hearing people insulting her."

Tenten nodded slightly, she could understand that. She asked another question, nothing too personal; she didn't want to have to start back at square one.

They spent the rest of the day chatting as if they were old friend, not hated rivals.

* * *

**A/N:** Short and rather stupid, in my opinion, but eh. It's a chapter. I'll be showing random pairs of people starting to work out their problems next chapter.

I don't give any detail to Abby because once Hinata comes back, she'll only be mentioned randomly. So, yeah...

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
